Amour et Ninjas
by Kimiko-Aisawa
Summary: L'univers de Naruto, des personnages de FMA, Furuba, Marmalade boy,inventés une histoire d'amour et un cruel dilemne! Bon je suis nul pour les résumés allez voir!
1. Chapter 1

Meiko, une jeune ninjas aux cheveux blonds et bouclés et au visage doux, s'entraînait au lancé de kunais quand sa grande amie Chibiko vint la voir.

Elle avait l'air tourmenté. Elle était pâle, son regard était vide.

Meiko l'interrogea:

"-Qu'est ce qui t'arrives, tu es toute pâle!!! Tu as peur pour l'épreuve? Tu es malade?!

-Non, non en faite c'est que... eh bien... il y a des gars qui m'aiment mais je ne sais pas quoi leur dire!!

-Ah!! Mais c'est génial!! Mais c'est qui ces mecs??

-Eh bien c'est Glutonny, Sasuke et Akito!

-Glutonny!!!!!! Ah lui déjà il est hors course!!! Ensuite les deux sont sympas et beau mais je te conseil le beau ténébreux: Sasuke Uchiwa!!

-Ouais mais j'aime bien aussi Akito!!! Ralalala c'est dur!!! Mais je crois que je vais suivre ton conseil, quand j'y pense c'est vrai que Sasuke est trop... KAWAIIII!!!

-Bon maintenant que tu as pris une décision tu te débarrasses gentiment des deux autres et tu vas cueillir ton chéri!!! Après tu te concentres sur l'épreuve!! Je veux que mon équipe gagne!!!"

Chibiko fit oui de la tête puis alla donc parler aux garçons qui l'attendaient. Glutonny était en train de dévorer un poulet mais il s'arrêta net à la vue de Chibiko, Akito d'habitude si pâle et froid était de venu tout rouge et attendait avec impatience la réponse. Quand à Sasuke, il se tenait debout, adossait contre un mur avec une classe incroyable.

Chibiko hésitait, elle ne savait plus quoi dire, elle bafouillait puis elle finit par se lancer.

"Eh bien voilà j'ai choisi!"

Ils retinrent tous leur souffle.

"Mon coeur balance pour.. Sasuke Uchiwa!!"

On vit un sourire apparaître sur le visage de Sasuke. Quand à Glutonny et Akito, ils partirent, la mine triste, désemparer, au bord des larmes.

Ce qui était compréhensible car Chibiko était parfaite! Un beau corps, des cheveux, des yeux, un visage magnifique. Loin d'être crâneuse, sympathique, Chibiko avait toutes les qualités.

Sasuke s'approcha donc de Chibiko. Il la prit dans ses bras il ferme les yeux, elle fit de même et il s'embrassèrent amoureusement.

A la fin de ce baiser, ils partirent main dans la main et ils se baladèrent un bon moment sous les cerisiers en fleurs. Il parlaient et rigolaient de tout et de rien, il s'asseyait sur un banc, se prenaient dans les bras.

Au bout d'un moment Sasuke dit:

-Bon bah je suis désole mais je dois y aller! J'aimerais te raccompagner mais on va me poser des questions et je n'aime pas ça!!! Bon on se voit demain après l'épreuve!

-D'accord!

-Je t'aime!

-Moi aussi!!"

Ils s'embrassèrent une dernière fois puis ils se quittèrent. Sasuke rentra chez lui quand à Chibiko elle alla retrouver Meiko.

Elles rentrèrent chez elles (elles sont colocataires) et Chibiko lui raconta sa journée. Elle lui décrit tout dans les moindres détails, ce qu'ils avaient fait, ses joies, ses moments de bonheur.

"-Oh t'as de la chance moi jamais personne ne m'aimera!!!!

-Mais si rolalalalalal"

Elles parlèrent de ça pendant un bon moment puis s'endormirent en attendant l'épreuve de demain.

Ce matin, Chibiko se réveilla tout en douceur. Sa première pensée fut pour son grand amour. Elle se leva tranquillement de son lit puis alla rejoindre Meiko qui était elle levait depuis 5 heures du matin. Quand Chibiko se dirigea dans la cuisine pour prendre son petit déjeuner elle vit sur la table un véritable festin et son amie en train de réviser ses techniques.

"-Salut, bien dormit?! Lui lança Meiko

-Ouais, j'ai rêvé de lui!!! Enfin bon, c'est toi qui as préparé tout ça?

-Bah oui je suis moins bonne cuisinière que toi mais je me débrouille!!

-Waahhhh!! Merciii! Bon aller je me dépêche si je veux avoir le temps de le voir après l'entraînement!!!"

Sur ce, Chibiko dévora le petit déjeuner qui avait été préparé pour elle? Entre quelques bouchées de nouilles, elle décrivait son rêve à Meiko qui tout en l'écoutant exécutait des techniques avec précision.

Chibiko s'habilla puis elles partirent leur coéquipier.

Il se trouvait que ce coéquipier était Akito que Chibiko avait rembaré hier. Elle fut prise de panique, qu'allait elle lui dire? Allait il lui en vouloir? Elle prit une grande inspiration et pria pour qu'il ne lui en veule pas!

Un fois arrivé au point de rendez vous ce fut Meiko qui prit la parole la première:

"-Salut Akito, ça vas??

-Ouais!! Je suis prêt! On va tous les écrasés!"

Chibiko fut rassuré par l'enthousiasme d'Akito qui était même exceptionnel mais elle ne fit aucune remarque et lui décocha un grand sourire.

En faites, au plus profond de lui même, Akito était triste, même énormément mais il l'aimait trop pour blessé Chibiko et Sasuke était un grand ami à lui.

Ils partirent donc tout les trois sur un air d'entraînement! Ils commencèrent par les techniques comme la métamorphose et le multi clonage qu'ils contrôlaient tous parfaitement puis ils s'entraînèrent à leurs techniques personnelles.

Ils étaient tous concentraient mais l'esprit de Chibiko était occupé par une autre pensée: si elle était confronté à l'équipe de Sasuke, que ferait elle? Elle ne le savait pas, elle ne pourrait se résilier à se battre contre son chéri. Mais elle fut interrompu dans ses pensées quand elle entendu des rires puis des sanglots. Elle retrouva Meiko à genoux la tête entre ses mains. Elle vit quelques silhouettes s'éloigner et Akito le regard vide, incapable de bouger. Ne comprenant pas ce qui se passait elle se précipita vers Meiko et s'agenouilla à côté d'elle.


	2. Chapter 2Mission Sauvetage

Mission sauvetage

Au bout d'une ou deux minutes Chibiko réussi à faire parler Meiko, mais ce qu'elle entendit la terrorisa :

« - Chibiko, on vient de m'apprendre que notre premier match nous opposerez à l'équipe de Sasuke !!! De plus ces ninjas me demande de combattre contre Sasuke et de le tuer en faisant croire à un accident, sinon ils tueront mon père et ma mère qu'ils tiennent en otage !! »

Meiko finit à peine son récit qu'elle tomba en sanglot. Chibiko elle, s'écroula par terre, la vie des parents de sa meilleure amie ou celle de son amour, elle ne pouvait pas choisir !!

C'est pas juste non !!!!!!! Il faut trouver une solution !!! pensa Chibiko.

Chibiko se mit aussi à pleurer quant a Akito lui, il resta paralysé pendant tout ce temps. Finalement ce fut Meiko qui se reprit en première :

« -Bon il ne faut pas se laisser abattre, je vais tout faire pour retrouver mes parents à temps, pendant ce temps vous, vous gagnerez du temps à la compète car si je délivre mes parents ils n'auront plus aucun moyen de pression !

-C'est exact Meiko mais seule tu n'y arriveras pas ! »

Meiko sursauta et se retourna, c'est bien ce qu'elle pensait : la voix qu'elle avait entendu n'appartenait à aucun de ses coéquipiers mais à un garçon qu'elle observait de loin depuis longtemps : Momiji Soma.

« -Momiji.., mais qu'est ce que tu fais la ?! Tu as tout entendu ?

-Oui, acquiesça t-il

-Et moi aussi !!

-Yuki Soma, mais que faites vous ici tout les deux ?

-Eh bien, commença Yuki, Il se trouve que nous participons nous aussi au tournoi et que nous cherchions un lieu d'entraînement et à ce moment là on vous a trouvé au départ on voulait venir à votre rencontre mais euh…. Comment dire…….

-Yuki, reprit Momiji, à préférer faire le curieux et écouter votre discussion !!!

Ecoute moi Meiko je vais d'aider à retrouver tes parents d'accord ?? »

Meiko acquiesça d'un signe de tête puis se mit à rassembler ces affaires pour partir car le tournois allait commencer d'une minute à l'autre.

Elle fourra dans son sac une bouteille d'eau à moitié vide, quelques kunais et shurikens et se mit en route accompagnée de Momiji.

Akito, Chibiko et Yuki se mirent en route vers le stade où se déroulerait le tournoi.

L'atmosphère était tendue et personne ne parla avant d'être arrivé au stade. A ce moment là Yuki expliqua qu'il allait rejoindre le troisième membre de son équipe : Edward Elric et lui expliqué pourquoi Momiji tarderait à arriver.

Chibiko était tendu, elle se disait que si la mission de Meiko échouait elle devrait faire quelque chose mais elle ne savait pas quoi ni comment.

Elle fut interrompue dans ses pensées par Tsunade-sama qui prit la parole :

« -Bien nous sommes tous réunis aujourd'hui pour le grand tournois qui opposeras plusieurs équipes de villages différent. Je compte sur vous pour que tout se passe dans le plus grand fair-play. Bien maintenant je vais vous révéler le nom de vos adversaires ainsi que dans quel ordre les matchs vont se dérouler. »

L'hokage de Konoha énuméra donc les combats se qui donna :

Combat 1 : Equipe de Gaara vs Equipe de Lee

Combat 2 : Equipe de Kiba vs Equipe de Shikamaru

Combat 3 : Equipe de Yuki vs Equipe inconnu de Kiri

Combat 4 : Equipe de Chibiko vs Equipe de Naruto

Chibiko se sentit soulagée car leur combat était le dernier et que cela laisser le temps à Meiko et Momiji de libérer les parents de celle-ci.

Pendant ce temps Meiko et Momiji était en route vers ce qui serait apparemment le repaire des kidnappeurs des parents de Meiko.

**Angoisse et dernière chance**

Chibiko ne cessait de bouger sur son banc. Le premier match était finit, l'équipe de Gaara l'avait emporté haut la main. Le second combat aller commencer. C'est alors que celle-ci réalisa que l'équipe de Momiji était la suivante. Elle devint alors folle et alla voir Yuki qui était accompagné de Edward. Elle sauta sur Yuki et lui dit affolée.

« -Yuki c'est bientôt votre tour et Momiji-kun n'est toujours pas là !!!! Qu'est ce que vous allez faire ???

-Calme toi Chibiko-chan j'ai confiance en Momiji !!!!! »

Chibiko n'était pas rassuré pour autant surtout que le deuxième combat passait trop vite à son goût. C'est alors que Sasuke arriva et vint s'asseoir à côté d'elle. Elle devint rouge tomate quand il lui attrapa la main mais était malgré tout heureuse. Le brun l'embrassa et elle resta figée un moment. Akito qui se trouvait près d'eux se sentit bouillir mais ne dit rien.

Pendant ce temps Momiji et Meiko pénétraient dans le repère des kidnappeurs. Momiji avait neutralisé les gardes qui se trouvaient à l'entrée avec la plus grande facilité mais le pire restait à venir. Il y avait en tout 6 ninjas qui gardait la cellule des parents de Meiko.

« Ecoute, je m'occupe des trois de droite, toi de ceux de gauche il faut surtout qu'aucun d'eux ne s'échappe !!! Déclara Momiji. »

Meiko acquiesça d'un signe de tête. Elle avança prudemment d'un des gardes qu'elle égorgea d'un simple coup de kunai. Elle se dirigea ensuite vers le second à qui elle envoya un magistral coup de pied mais le troisième lui neutralisa les bras. Elle essaya de se débattre mais en vain. Elle réussi tout de même à assommer le deuxième qui se relevait.

Momiji de se côté avait utiliser une technique bien à lui pour neutraliser ses adversaires. Il avait formé une plaque de miel collant les pieds de ses adversaires au sol avant de les enfermer dans une bulle de chewing-gum qui à mesure du temps se vidait de son oxygène. Cette bulle fatale ne délivra les gardes qu'une fois qu'ils furent morts par manque d'oxygène. Le blondinet sauta ensuite sur l'adversaire qui tenait Meiko. Celle-ci envoya alors une onde d'énergie qui envoya balader son adversaire. Les deux adolescents ouvrirent la porte qui retenait les parents de la jeune fille prisonniers. ? Ils étaient évanouis mais en vie. Meiko pris sa mère sur son dos et Momiji porta le père.

Au stade la tension était encore montée d'un grand. Yuki était en train d'affronter le premier membre de l'équipe adverse. Le combat état rude mais l'adversaire était déloyal. Alors que l'arbitre sifflait pour annoncer le match nul il lança un Kunai en direction de Yuki qui lui tournait le dos pour retourner à sa place. Yuki reçu le kunai dans l'épaule gauche. Edward sauta du haut et atterri à côté de son coéquipier qu'il transporta à l'infirmerie. Le second match débuta et Edward le remporta haut la main. Il avait vengé son coéquipier mais il avait oublié de gagner du temps. L'arbitre venait d'accorder dix minutes à Momiji pour arriver. Chibiko ne tenait plus en place te Sasuke commençait à se poser des questions.

Meiko et Momiji était hors d'haleine, il courait depuis un bon bout de temps déjà. Ils arrivèrent sur une clairière. Momiji protesta ils allaient être à découvert et risquait de ce faire attaquer. Ils n'avaient pourtant pas le choix. S'ils arrivaient en retard à l'épreuve les complices risquaient de se rendre compte de quelques choses et de plus ils risquaient d'avoir de gros problèmes. Ils se mirent alors à traverser la petite clairière courant comme des dingues mais comme l'avait prédit Momiji quelqu'un les repéra. Il leur lançait des kunais, shurikens ainsi que des bombes. Leur ennemi fut bientôt rejoint pas plusieurs complices et l'épuisement rendait de plus en plus difficile l'esquive. Momiji trébucha et s'étala de tout son long sur le sol. Meiko freina alors violement et revint sur ses pas. Elle releva Momiji et l'aida à hisser son père sur son dos. Ils reprirent leur course folle en espérant arriver à tant à l'épreuve.

Chibiko, Yuki, Edward et Akito ne tenaient plus. Qu'arriveraient-ils s'ils n'arrivaient pas à temps ? Les complices donneraient ils un assaut pour être sûr d'exterminer Sasuke. Chibiko resserra la main de celui-ci de plus en plus fort priant au plus profond d'elle. Il ne restait plus que trente secondes à Meiko et Momiji pour arriver.

« Meiko, Momiji je vous en supplie dépêchez vous !! J'ai peur pour Sasuke !! Dépêchez vous !!! »

**Le cri du coeur**

Chibiko avait les yeux fermés et Sasuke ne devait plus avoir beaucoup de circulation dans les doigts. La tension était si forte et Sasuke ne comprenait pas ce qui se passait. L'arbitre n'accordait plus que trente seconde. Le décompte commença. Yuki était tellement stressé qu'il appuyait de plus en plus fort sur sa blessure. Edward et Akito ne respiraient presque plus et Chibiko était en train de broyer la main de Sasuke qui regardait sa petite copine l'air inquiet. Il ne restait plus que dix secondes. L'adversaire de Momiji laissait apparaître un sourire sur son visage.

Meiko et Momiji étaient à l'entrée du stade. Il venait de déposer les parents de la jeune fille à l'hôpital. Ils pénétrèrent dans le stade. Momiji s'apprêtait à entrer dans l'arène de combat quand il s'approcha de la jeune fille. Celle-ci voulut bredouiller quelques paroles pour le remercier mais le blond l'embrassa tendrement. La jeune fille fut d'abord surprise puis prolongea le baiser. Elle entendit alors l'arbitre annonçait 5 secondes. Elle brisa le baiser puis poussa Momiji vers l'arène. Il rentra donc quand l'arbitre annonçait deux secondes. L'atmosphère se détendit et les coéquipiers de Momiji l'acclamèrent pendant que Chibiko ouvrait les yeux et regardait son chéri l'air apaisé.

Meiko arriva alors au près de son amie qu'elle pris dans ses bras des larmes de joies aux yeux.

Mais un évènement inattendu vint troubler ce moment de joie. Les complices des kidnappeurs avaient été prévenus de l'échec de leur plan. Ils arrivèrent alors sur le stade. Momiji exécuta un saut et se retrouva près de Sasuke qui avait été rejoint par ses coéquipiers Naruto et Sakura. Les malfrats tuèrent l'arbitre d'un simple coup. Toute l'assistance fut prise de panique et tout les appentis ninjas se mirent à courir vers les sorties hors mis quelques uns qui ne voulaient pas partir sans se battre. Les kage des différents villages se levèrent et essayèrent de calmer les gens. Les ninjas se battaient contre les intrus mais ceci recevaient des renforts au fur et à mesure. Nos jeunes ninjas quand à eux été assaillis mais ils comprirent vite que la cible était Sasuke et ils firent tout pour le protéger bien que celui-ci n'en faisait un peu qu'à sa tête. Mais bientôt un des ninjas attrapa Sakura et la fit s'évanouir. Naruto couru vers la jeune fille, fou de rage. Il hurla et se lança à l'attaque des assaillants mais ils étaient trop forts et le blond fut bientôt mis hors d'état de combattre. Sasuke ne pu retenir sa haine et il plongea tête baissée. Mais c'était trop tard de notre fière bande il ne restait que les deux filles Momiji et lui-même. C'est alors que Naruto se releva et repartit à l'assaut. Il ne voulait pas que l'on fasse du mal à son coéquipier. Il se battu avec rage mais rien à faire ils étaient trop nombreux et il fut renvoyé une nouvelle fois au tapis. Les assaillants attaquèrent ensuite les deux jeunes filles. Ils voulaient les emmener avec eux car ils les trouvaient mignonne. Mais Momiji ne voulait pas que l'on touche à Meiko il sauta donc sur son agresseurs mais il reçu un kunai dans le dos. Meiko accoura les yeux remplis de larmes. Chibiko fut sauvé par Sasuke. Mais il se produisit quelque chose d'inattendu. Les agresseurs envoyèrent une bombe tout allait explosé. Heureusement le Kage de Konoha, Tsunade-sama utilisa un jutsu pour la désactiver et elle ne fit qu'une bouchée des agresseurs. Le calme revint sur le stade dévasté. Les assaillants étaient tous morts. Edward reprit doucement conscience ainsi que tous les autres mais Momiji et Naruto étaient toujours au sol. Meiko pleurait sans cesse et Sasuke était agenouillé au dessus du corps de son coéquipier. Tsunade-sama s'approcha de Naruto et le prit dans ses bras. Kakashi qui venait d'arrivait porta Momiji et les deux ninjas emmenèrent les apprentis dans le bureau de l'Hokage.


End file.
